A Happy Ending... And Then...
is the three hundred twenty third chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred seventeenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary The battle against Kid Buu is over. The evil Majin has been completely destroyed on the Sacred World of the Kai thanks to the power of the Super Spirit Bomb, with energy from everyone on Earth, along with the help of New Namek and the Other World. Witnessing Buu's destruction through a Crystal Ball, Old Kai, Kibito Kai, Dende and all the other Namekians cheer in complete joy. On Earth, Gohan asks Piccolo what he thinks has happened. Piccolo confirms that he can no longer sense Buu's ki, which means that he is no longer a threat. As Gohan, Goten and Trunks cheer at Goku and Vegeta's victory, Mr. Satan, on the Sacred World of the Kai, asks the worn-out Goku what happened, and if he has killed the evil Buu now. Goku, not saying a single word, looks towards Mr. Satan with a small smile, as Mr. Satan smiles back, almost starting to cry. Mr. Satan, in a proud speech, once again communicates with Earth, playing to their belief that Mr. Satan was the one fighting Buu. He informs them that, thanks to their help, Buu is now dead and they can rejoice in peace. On The Lookout, the embarrassed Videl (Mr. Satan's daughter) starts to cringe at Mr. Satan's egotistical nature, as the other Dragon Team cheer in joy, including Goku and Vegeta's wives, Chi-Chi and Bulma, who are greatly proud of Goku and Vegeta's efforts. Now with recovered energy, Kibito Kai transports Old Kai, Dende and Mr. Satan's pet dog Bee (through the Kai Kai), back to the ravaged world of the Kai, as Old Kai looks in shame at the sacred planet's condition, now missing many chunks. Barking in happiness, Bee runs towards his good friend, Mr. Satan, and jumps into his arms playfully. As Dende rushes to heal Goku, Goku requests that Dende heal Vegeta instead, as Vegeta took much more of a beating by Kid Buu than Goku did, so Dende rushes to Vegeta's side and heals his wounds, stopping his arm from bleeding. As Vegeta breathes deeply, Bee runs away from Mr. Satan, smelling something. As Mr. Satan follows the hyperactive puppy, Bee and Mr. Satan find Good Buu, who had held off Kid Buu for an incredible amount of time. Majin Buu now lays dying, with wounds even he himself cannot heal alone. As Mr. Satan pleads to Dende to heal his close friend, Vegeta moves his arm forward and prepares to finish Buu off once and for all with a Big Bang Attack, believing that he might cause another massacre, or he will create another evil Buu, which will probably destroy the universe for sure the next time. Mr. Satan explains that Buu himself was not the monster they wanted to destroy, but his master, Babidi (who Buu had told Mr. Satan about before), and the evil Kid Buu deep inside his heart, controlling him, and that now with Kid Buu destroyed, Majin Buu is fully good, and would not even bat a fly now. Vegeta still ignores Mr. Satan's begging, and decides if he has to, he will destroy Mr. Satan along with Buu. As Vegeta prepares to destroy them both, Goku asks Vegeta to stop, to which Vegeta responds by calling Goku insane, asking if he even remembers what Buu has done. Goku replies by saying that if not for Majin Buu and Mr. Satan's assistance, the entire universe and everyone in it would've been completely destroyed. Goku also states that, if Buu does start his evil ways once again, they will be stronger, and will have an easier time of destroying him if necessary. Vegeta still completely disagrees with Goku, and Kibito Kai brings up the point that the humans still remember Buu, and if he is spotted with Mr. Satan, or any of the Z-Fighters, they will be branded enemies of the planet and hunted down like animals. Goku, however, reminds them that if they keep Majin Buu hidden somehow for six months, they can use the Dragon Balls to erase everyone's memories of Buu's evil attacks and the horrible events over the last few days. This plan makes Old Kai once again annoyed, as he repeats himself by stating the Dragon Balls should not be used so freely. Vegeta finally crosses his arms and reluctantly agrees to go with Goku's plan, but still brands him an idiot for doing this. Mr. Satan jumps in joy over the agreement, as Dende heals Majin Buu and they teleport back to Earth thanks to Kibito Kai's ability. As Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu and Bee are transported back to the Lookout, Goku waves Kibito Kai goodbye, and greets his close friends and family, who are all waiting for them. As Goku embraces with his family, giving his younger son Goten a long hug, Bulma and Trunks rush over to Vegeta, still crossing his arms. Dende also gives a hug to Mr. Popo, as Piccolo looks at them, giving a small grin. Many miles away, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, (two friends of Goku), also notice that Kid Buu's presence has vanished, and also smile, proud of their friends. As Videl looks for where her father is, she finds him, but also finds Buu, and screams in terror. As all the Z-Fighters prepare to fight Buu, especially the angered Trunks and Goten, Goku manages to explain that Buu is purely good now, and will not cause problems. As all the gang gather closely, (with some of them, including Oolong, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Videl still frightened by Majin Buu's presence), Goku explains the entire fight and the whole situation with Kid Buu, as they all realize they have saved the world once again, and have brought peace to Earth for what will hopefully be the last time. Ten years later, Earth is experiencing an era of total peace. No supernatural enemies have emerged ever since Buu, and the Z-Fighters have gone their separate ways, with Goku having become distant from his family and friends. Despite the humans' memories of Majin Buu being erased, the humans remember Mr. Satan for saving them from "something". Trunks, now 18-years-old, is flying a Capsule Corporation aircraft over to Gohan and Videl's house, who have been married for several years now. Trunks, however, puts the aircraft back in its capsule, and instead flies to Gohan's house. Gohan has completely retired from fighting to become a scholar, and is now living the peaceful life he always wanted. As Trunks knocks on their house door (with their house being right next to Goku and Chi-Chi's), Gohan opens the door, greeting Trunks. Gohan and Trunks begin to have a conversation, reminiscing on old times. Trunks says he is looking for Goten. Gohan informs him that Goten is with their father and that Trunks' parents are visiting with Goku, something Trunks did not know. Trivia *The whole scene where Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee are transported back to Earth and reunite with their families, with Videl and the others being horrified by Majin Buu's presence before Goku explains the events surrounding his and Vegeta's battle with Kid Buu, has no dialogue whatsoever, only being shown through the character's expressions and poses, with each character getting a small frame of their reactions. *The entire latter half of the chapter takes place following the events of Dragon Ball Super. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Peaceful World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters